Droplets
by Marshmaro
Summary: From the very start, he knew he wasn't as cold as the rain. (Rain!Fluff One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu.**

 **PLEASE READ THE NOTE AFTER THE STORY. THANKS! xxx**

* * *

Out of nowhere, groups of people started popping into the convenience store, soaking wet from head to toe. Others were carrying umbrellas, but that didn't help much. They failed to escape the sudden rain accompanied by strong winds. The cashier was seen turning to radio on. A low pressure area, it is.

The customers sighed in dismay. However, he didn't budge from his position nor did he complain about being stuck in a convenience store which currently serves as a shelter for the victims of the rain. He was just there, milk shake in hand and straw in mouth, gazing out the window. What heavy rain, he silently thought to himself. It was bothersome, but he liked watching the droplets of water racing down to the ground. He checked the time. _16:20._

Now why was he alone in the convenience store in the first place? Practice was cancelled due to exams. It is important for athletes to keep their grades acceptable in order to stay in the team. That's always been a rule. His companions said he had "other stuff" to do. He's probably going to practice on his own, he thought again. Not like he minded being alone, it just feels good to _finally_ not have someone to annoy you. He doesn't care about anything unnecessary, not even loneliness. Or the rain. He went around the store, slightly pissed at the crowd for blocking the path to the door, and bought two steamed pork buns. He almost gave up on the long line, with most of the people up front buying cup noodles, but he managed to pay for the food. Taking his umbrella from his bag after maneuvering through the crowd, he went outside.

And of course, like most arrogant people, he immediately regretted it. The rain's direction changed and now his glasses had a barrage of water droplets on its lenses. "Tsk." He complained. Still deciding to go home, he opened his umbrella and pointed it against the direction of the rain, the other hand on his milkshake. He started walking, quietly mumbling curses at the speedy cars. Some people were running with their jackets on their heads. Others were standing under low roofs, hoping the rain would stop soon. Few were grabbing taxis out of impatience. And one was just walking through the rain without an umbrella or jacket, trying to cross the street aimlessly. This certain one caught his attention. He stopped sipping on the milkshake as he stared at the middle school girl who was slowly walking across the streets. The stoplight went from red to yellow to…

 _Beep_. _Beep_.

Before he knew it, he was on the wet ground, his umbrella and spilled milkshake beside him. Loud cursing came out of the driver's mouth as he sped by. He looked at his lap and there was the strange middle schooler, still not making any fast reactions. Oh, now he remembered. He impulsively saved this girl's life. However, he couldn't stand up if she was still there. The people were now staring at them, while some was staring at the direction the driver sped to. Majority of those people went back to minding their own business. It's still raining, they thought. We have to go, they thought. Meanwhile, he subtly cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention so she'd stand up. No response. He did it louder this time. Still no response. After what seems to be an awkward silence. The girl's hands started moving. She started feeling the ground with her fingertips, stopping when she seemingly touched something. She picked up the 'thing' and raised it for him to see, still showing no reaction on her face. His eyes widened when he realized that they were his glasses. They must have slipped when he ran due to getting wet from the rain. "Thank you." He took the glasses from her hands and frustratingly wiped it with his uniform. Realizing that they keep getting wet and it's still raining, he picked up the umbrella, cursing at himself for such a stupid action. However, no comment escaped from the girl's lips. He raised to umbrella above them to shelter them from the rain. Does she even plan to stand up? He thought.

The young girl's next move caught him off-guard. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. They trailed up to his neck, her fingertips faintly tickling him, until they reached his cheeks. She tilted her head, a look of confusion finally arriving at her face. A thought came up to him immediately, realizing that everything that has happened was really, _really_ annoying. It was all because of his failure to realize it sooner.

She was blind.

He face-palmed, knowing that she can't see it anyway. He gently touched her arm, noticing that she flinched at his cold hands, and guided her so she could stand up. Everything seemed pretty normal now, even though he was wondering how she got here in the first place if she was blind. A smile crept up her face, her lips mouthing the words "thank you". Was she also mute? Probably. She hasn't spoken a word since he saved her. Not to mention, she didn't scream. He knew he was wasting time here, but he couldn't just leave a blind and mute person alone in the rain. It was none of his business, but he wasn't cold-hearted. "Hm." He mumbled. She looked up at the sound of his voice, although she ended up facing his abdomen, not knowing how tall the person in front of her is. "Do you live anywhere around here?" He asked. She shook her head. Great, how was he going to deal with her? He tried to reach out to her arm again, his hand barely touching her, but she still felt it. He knew very well that the blind have a very keen sense of touch. "Follow me, then." He suggested. She nodded and reached out to tug for his shirt. He was very tall so she almost tugged at his trousers, but before anything awkward could happen, he quickly placed her hand on his shirt. Then, they walked silently. He looked down at her, noticing that even though she was soaking wet, she still looked neat. He recognized her uniform from the well-known middle school that was just a few blocks away from their high school. Her curly brown hair was accessorized by a purple hair bow and her skin was pale but she had rosy cheeks. If she's this well-taken care of, why in the world was she carelessly walking through the rain like this? He looked up at the clouds. It doesn't look like the rain would be stopping soon.

After what seemed to be hours of walking, they finally found the place he was looking for. It was just a short walk to his house, too, so it was convenient. He didn't know her in the first place, so it's okay to be selfish, right? He sat on the bench under a roof made of straw. He used to read here as a kid, and there was no busy road near it, so it was a peaceful place. "Sit over there, if you want." He told her. She nodded, and once again placed her hands in front of her first, trying to feel how firm and low the bench is, before she finally sat down. He didn't really wanna ask what she was doing in the middle of the rain and why wasn't anyone with her. He didn't wanna care, but he can't just leave her there. He took out his phone from his pocket and the steamed pork buns from his bag. They were still warm. Good. "Know your parents' phone numbers?" He asked. She took something out of her pocket and handed what seemed to be crumpled paper to him. He stared at it blankly, and even though the ink got smudged from getting wet, he managed to send a text message to the given phone numbers. "Here." He took her hand and put one pork steamed bun gently on it.

Her face showed a subtle look of joy when she felt the warmth. She quickly grabbed a bite. He had never seen someone so happy with just a piece of pork steamed bun before. He proceeded to eat his and they just sat there in silence once again. "The rain doesn't seem like it's going to stop." He commented, staring at the gloomy blue clouds. He saw her through his peripheral vision, nodding in agreement. He sighed and watched her eat in peace. Maybe this was a good day, after all. It was long and he never planned to babysit a handicapped middle-schooler in the midst of the melancholic rain, but he couldn't complain about it. The lonely droplets of water dripping from his wet hair, the warm food set on his hands, and a peaceful little girl just being content in silence. He looked at her, not noticing the small smile tugging at his lips. He noticed her taking something from her pocket. It was her school identification card. He knew what that meant.

"My name is Kei, by the way."

* * *

 **Note: I did some research if someone could be blind and mute at the same time. What I found was that someone can be both blind and mute at the same time if they got involved in certain accidents or stuff. A person can become mute after surgery or due to a speech disorder. So whatever happened to OC that made her both blind and mute is all up to readers' imagination. Since this is a one-shot, I don't really wanna broaden the "why is she this, why is she that" part of the story. I'll leave it to the readers for some thrill and fun. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
